Mechanist (Automatron)
|actor =Stephanie Lemelin |dialogue =DLC01Mechanist.txt |edid =DLC01Mechanist DLC01MechanistRadioVoice (voice) |baseid = |refid = |footer = Isabel Cruz without the Mechanist's armor and helmet }} The Mechanist (real name Isabel Cruz), is a robotics expert staying in the Commonwealth in 2287. She is the main antagonist of the Fallout 4 add-on Automatron. Background Always talented with robotics, Isabel Cruz descended from a settlement plagued by raiders and super mutants. Inspired by drawings of the comic books and radio show character, the Mechanist, Isabel decided to use her skills for the betterment of the Commonwealth. Discovering a pre-War factory originally run in a juncture of private industry and the military, she set her plan in motion. Using the factory, she began constructing her robot "allies" to help the people of the Commonwealth, pacifying areas by killing raiders and other hostiles. However due to a logic error made by her Robobrain lieutenants, these robots would kill everyone they encountered. This led to an attack on Ada's caravan, resulting in their call for help across the Commonwealth. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Restoring Order: The Sole Survivor confronts her and can either kill or save her. If things are resolved peacefully, she will remove her armor and offer it as a reward to the Sole Survivor. * Rogue Robot: If spared at the end of Restoring Order, she will request that the Sole Survivor hunt down one of her marauding machines. Effects of player's actions If Restoring Order is finished peacefully, Isabel will remain at the Mechanist's lair. Inventory Notes * The player can confront The Mechanist directly by loading the Lead engineer's, Facilities director's and Chief scientist's holotapes into the terminal in the room directly next to the decontamination/laser tripwire hallway near the lair's entrance, lifting the security lockdown and enabling use of the elevator. * She has unique dialogue if the Sole Survivor is wearing the Silver Shroud costume, during the final confrontation. * If the Sole Survivor decides to let her live, she will then remain at the lair and cannot be moved to any other settlement. She does not count as a settler and does not require any resources. * Aside from her armor, Isabel also shares many other traits with the previous Mechanist, Scott "Bean" Wollinski: ** They have skill with robots and sought out to make the wasteland safer but in actuality caused more harm than good. ** They can be spared and thus realize the outcomes of their actions and seek out to heal what damage they caused. ** Their hidden bases are in seemingly normal stores. * She will sometimes spawn in the hidden room at the end of the hallway, so if one can't find her, try opening the door by pressing the button on the drinks machine. *If spared, she becomes a merchant. However, she's missing the "barter" option. Moreover, the "trade" option opens up to the barter screen. Notable quotes | | | | | | | }} Appearances The Mechanist appears only in the Fallout 4 add-on Automatron. Bugs * Upon first encountering her, she may immediately become hostile. This may be caused by the targeting HUD mod. ** This may be fixed by removing any item with the targeting HUD mod. * After the power goes out at the end of the fight, she may become immobile and won't initiate dialogue, never triggering emergency power. ** This can be avoided by NOT shooting out the spotlights just before triggering the end showdown. ** Alternatively, one can save and exit the game, then load up the recent save, and the fight should begin. * If you are too powerful and kill the robots too fast, the factory will run out of robots before the power drains out leaving you in a state where the Mechanist sends only mines, bombs and power discharges. ** This can be avoided by using weaker weapons or waiting before killing them. The point is to keep at least one robot alive until the power drains out. It can also be prevented by not firing on any robots before they are fully deployed, at least until they are dropped. * Game may freeze when you try to access the console after getting password from her. ** This can be avoided by killing the two robots that sit above the console and block the Sole Survivor from correctly looking to the console screen. ** Alternatively, one should get as close to the console as possible (into the space between the robots above it) before interacting with it. * While wearing the Silver Shroud hat and armor, the Mechanist won't initiate the Silver Shroud-specific dialogue. ** A possible fix is to look away from the Mechanist, unequip and re-equip the Silver Shroud costume. Gallery Automatron Mechanist concept art.jpg|Concept art by Lucas Hardi TheMechanist1.jpg|Poster of the mechanist TheMechanist2.jpg|Poster of the mechanist FO4_Mechanist2.png FO4 Mechanist pose.png|Isabel and her defeated robots FO4_AUT_Isabel_Cruz.png| FO4 Mechanist4.png|All mechanist posters FWW Mechanist.png|''Fallout: Wasteland Warfare'' figurine Category:Automatron human characters Category:Antagonists Category:Fallout: Wasteland Warfare characters es:Mecanista (Automatron) ja:Mechanist (Automatron) pl:Mechanik (Automatron) ru:Механист (Automatron) uk:Механіст (Automatron) zh:機械大師 (機械守衛)